


Legacy

by elricsyao



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/F, F/M, Love, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elricsyao/pseuds/elricsyao
Summary: Sequel to Ghosts of the past. It's been sixteen years since Nora was born. Nora is gaining her powers and at a really bad time. A dark power is rising in Central City and Barry must put his suit back on and teach Nora about her powers before its too late. Currently on hiatus
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West, Nora West - Allen/Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it has been nearly two years since I post the final chapter of Ghosts of the Past. I figured it was time for a sequel. This is the prologue for the story

Moonlight floods the dark house. All the occupants are asleep except one. Nora West - Allen, lays on her phone, talking to someone. “No, my mom and dad are asleep.” Nora huffs and smiles. “Just checking. I know how they get when you talk to me.” A female voice answers. “It’s totally unfair. I don’t get why they think I’m too young for a relationship.” The voice laughs.

“Ravenna, I think they find you to be a bad influence.” Nora snorts. She loved talking to Ravenna. They had been dating for a year. Ravenna had metahuman powers that could control water. It had taken Ravenna a long time to trust her with the knowledge of her powers. Nora hears a sigh through the phone. “Your parents don’t have powers do they?” The question was an innocent one but it caused her the once dulled anger to rise again.

Iris had learned of her dad’s secret identity only a few months ago in an overheard conversation that aunt Caitlin and uncle Cisco were having. It had taken her a little bit to settle the anger she felt burning in her chest. Why had her parents hidden this important piece of information from her? She never confronted them, knowing there was probably a reasonable reason as to why it had been hidden from her.

The knowledge over her father being The Flash had created many questions in her head. Why did she not have his superspeed? She and Ravenna had been taught that metahuman powers were genetic once inherited. Once learning of her father’s powers, Nora tried nonstop to awaken the powers. Ultimately, she had to give up after days of trying. She just couldn’t understand why his powers never manifested in her.

“Nora?” Ravenna’s voice broke her out of her thoughts. “Sorry. What’d you ask?” Nora internally cringed, hoping Ravenna wouldn’t get suspicious. “Do your parents have superpowers?” “No.” Nora lied. She felt awful about lying to Ravenna but she knew her father would be angry if she revealed his secret.

Nora glanced at the clock by her bed. It read 12:30. “I gotta go to sleep babe. Talk to you tomorrow at school.” She waited for her girlfriend’s answer. “Yeah, I gotta go to sleep too. Sleep tight. L-goodnight.” Ravenna ended the phone call.

Nora’s mind jolted as she realized that Ravenna almost said that she loved her. Nora felt that pit of sadness in her stomach. They had been for a while but neither had the courage to say the ‘L’ word. She knew they loved each other but she didn’t know what held Ravenna back from saying it.

Nora placed her phone down and hissed as a small ark of electricity shocked her. She shook her finger and looked at it. Nothing looked to be wrong. She shook her head and pulled the covers over herself. She didn’t notice the small ark of purple electricity that ran up her arm and disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Nora yawned as she slowly walked down the stairs. She knew she probably shouldn’t have stayed up so late. She pours herself a cup of coffee and sits down at the table. Her parents come down a few minutes later and her mother begins to cook breakfast. 

“So what do you have planned for today?” Nora waited a second before answering. “Me and Ravenna were going to go shopping and then go to a movie.” She tried to ignore the look of annoyance on her father’s face. Out of both of her parents, he was the one who took the most issue with her dating.

“That’s fine, just be back home by eleven.” Her mom said from her position at the stove. Nora went back to scrolling on her phone. The past sixteen years had aged Barry and Iris. Barry now had greying hair. Wrinkles covered his face and at times he had to wear glasses.

The aging process had been much kinder to Iris. She didn’t look a day over twenty - five. She barely had any grey hair. Her skin was smooth and she barely had any wrinkles. Barry walked over to Iris and wrapped his arms around her. “What do you say we go see a movie tonight and then dinner and come back here for dessert.” His voice rumbled.

“Eww, I can hear you, dad.” Nora groaned. She couldn’t help but smile though. They had been married for a long time and her father grew more in love with her mother every day. She saw her mom and dad roll their eyes. “Excuse me. I was just trying to give your mother some love.” Barry joked. Suddenly Nora got an idea. “Actually if the two of you want to be alone then could I stay over at Ravenna’s tonight?”

Nora saw the look of hesitance in her father’s eyes. She knew what he was thinking. Nora and Ravenna had agreed to wait and only have sex when they felt 100% ready. Nora felt a little nervous thinking about even having sex, even though most of her peers had already lost their virginity.

Her mom turned around and shared a look with her dad. They stared at each other for a few seconds before her father relented. “I guess it’s fine.” He sighed. Nora smiled, her mom knew ways of getting her dad to agree to things he normally wouldn’t agree with. “Sorry, you don’t want alone time with me.” Her mom joked.

Her dad sighed and kissed her mom’s cheek. “I’ll do what you think is best.” Nora giggled. “Hey, Dad, what are you and Uncle Cisco going to be working on today?” She had overheard that her dad and Cisco were attempting to stop a meta, she was just trying to see if he would reveal anything.

“Cisco and I are going to be trying to solve this really weird murder.” He answered as he filled a cup of coffee. “Am I allowed to know any specifics?” Normally he wouldn’t tell her anything just to be safe that the case wouldn’t be jeopardized. “I can tell you what’s public knowledge. The guy bled to death after he was stabbed but a knife wasn’t used. We’re trying to find the murder weapon.” Nora nodded. Her mom put her breakfast in front of her and she ate quickly.

Nora glanced at the time and widened her eyes. She had to go! She kissed her parents then ran out of the door. Nora suddenly felt the world tilt as she walked down the hallway. She steadied herself and shook her head, blaming the dizziness on being tired


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Announcement

Hey, y'all! This fic is currently going to be going on indefinite hiatus until I figure out what I want to do with it. Haven't abandoned it yet. Thanks for understanding


End file.
